


To Tend a Garden and Raise a Dragon

by Estirose



Category: Glitch (Video Game), Miramagia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Glitch is sent to a new home after the Giants awaken, to live a life of agriculture, magic, and dragon raising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tend a Garden and Raise a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> As a fan of Glitch, I was saddened when the game shut down. A post on the Glitch forums talked about Miramagia, a MMO that has some similarities to Glitch, and I decided to try it. This fic came into being as I mused on the differences and similarities between the two games.
> 
> I've taken some liberties with the Tutorial Genie's words and task order, but the tasks mentioned are early-game tasks or very close. Ravenhide was my Glitch character and I kept the name for Miramagia, she actually did live in the described village, and her dragon really is named Soros.

"What just happened?" Ravenhide muttered as she looked down at her dress. "I… this isn't Ur!"

It was a blue dress, so different from the kimono she usually wore. She smoothed it down with hands that were pale peach, a shade too light for her tastes. Finding a pond, she looked down. 

She was no longer the Glitch she had been. Along with her blue dress, she had a bonnet for a hat, and her hair was long and yellow - blonde, she corrected herself. Something in her head whispered that this was her new home, now that the Giants had fully awakened. 

"Welcome to the village of West Courtcreek, Valley of Spring," a being in front of her said. It was blue, with its body trailing off into a point at the bottom. "I am the Tutorial Genie, and I'm going to help you."

Ravenhide eyed him - she presumed this was a him, she never knew - and blinked. She wondered if she was supposed to squeeze him, pet him, or ask for a bottle of wine. He probably wasn't supposed to be chopped or mined. At least she didn't think so. She also didn't know what a village was, though she supposed it was probably like a street.

"Are you a vendor?"

The being blinked a little, stared at her as if reading her, and then smiled. "Ah, one sent from Ur! No, I will be assisting you as you learn your way around. Our land is different from yours, but I will show you how to live here."

Ravenhide thought about that, and nodded. He was a Magic Rock of some kind, then. "Where do I start? Do I need to get a chopping board?"

"No, but you'll need to grow things." The genie was leading her past the slimmest tower she'd ever seen. "This is your home, to start with."

She felt around. "It's not very large."

"Not yet." He beckoned her down a path. "And no, it's not as you are used to, but you can decorate out here."

It was a strange world, she thought, as she followed the blue thing down the path.

"This is where you farm," he said, and gave her seeds, carrot seeds. They weren't quite like what she was used to either, but it didn't take long before they were grown.

"Do you have to worry about attacks? From… Rooks?" she asked as her Mana Circle was being built. She eyed the egg in the corner. Was it seasoned? Did she need to find a chicken?

"Nothing like that here. This is a peaceful place." He seemed to be almost chiding her. "Look! You've reached level 2."

That made her grin, and she would have scratched her butt, but she couldn't find it under her clothes. Instead, she followed his instructions on how to build a dragon lair. 

"Give him a name." the Tutorial Genie said as she stared at the completed lair, now settled by a newly-hatched dragon.

"Soros," she said, and the dragon looked at her. It seemed to like the name, though it didn't confirm the name like everything did on Ur. She'd have to do it for the dragon. "You shall be named Soros."

The dragon made a sound of contentment, and she continued the genie's tasks, growing flowers and fruits and running around, checking out the rest of her tiny village. She was one of seven, and most of the places seemed to be a little abandoned, which made her sad. Watering the tree in the middle, she was delighted to find the marketplace, which seemed to function like the auctions. 

Finally, after running around, she settled back to her own estate. The Tutorial Genie had vanished for the moment, letting her grow her crops, and he promised her that he'd be there to help her if she needed it. And there would be a trip to the city soon, he told her. Somewhere in her new body, her mind told her that it was a place where there were a lot of vendors, like a tower of some kind. But different.

But at least she existed. At least she'd been given a new home, thank Alph. Her old home was gone, but she lived on. And for the Giants' sake, for Ur's sake, she would.


End file.
